


Just As Scared - Destiel Halloween Mini Bang 2016

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: On Halloween cases were simple. Groups of teenagers visit haunted places to get a rush. Little did they know their harmless trip often became real danger and Sam and Dean had to clean up behind them. This Halloween, though, Dean wants Cas to come with him but, as always, things don't go as well as expected and they lose each other. They have to cope with themselves and it slowly starts to drive them crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration created for the story, [ Just As Scared](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8348320), written by Itsabrightnight.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  



End file.
